ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mezard
The , also referred to as , are kaiju that originated from hyperspace, they first appeared on the ''Ultraman Gaia'' TV series in the episode Gamu of the Sky. The Queen Mezard is the one responsible for the implanting a computer virus on Hiroya Fujimiya's super computer Crisis. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I The first Mezard, a monster from another dimension, came to Earth in the form of many Wave Life-forms and without detection. Suddenly sand oddly started appearing and the Statue of Liberty along with many buildings in New York collapsed and were destroyed, practically turning New York City (or Waterfront City) into a desert. XIG quickly responded by sending Team Lightning to investigate, with the rest of GUARD's land forces going to rescue survivors, once XIG had arrived to see what had happened, the Wave Life-form revealed its true nature, as Primal Mezard, leading XIG to promptly fire upon it, Primal Mezard was able to confuse the team, disappearing and reappearing, and seemingly phasing through attacks, Gamu Takayama ordered the team to retreat back, as their homing attacks couldn't hurt it. Later on, Primal Mezard attacked again, but Gamu used the EX Fighter Plane, equipped with a weapon that could expose the Wave Life-form's true location, and finally attacked the being successfully, after it was exposed, it quickly was shot down. In a last resort, Primal Mezard evolved into its true form, Mezard right as night fell, Mezard initially was attacked by a barrage of missiles from Team Lightning's Satoshi Ogawara, however the beast countered and shot down Satoshi's fighter with its Energy Blasts, angered, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia, and quickly ran at the beast, but Mezard quickly overwhelmed the red giant with a series of Energy Blasts and wrapping its Electrical Tentacles around him. Team Lightning distracted Mezard by firing at him, buying Gaia time to free himself and fire the Photon Edge, setting Mezard on fire and in sheer misery. Gaia put down the monster now in agony with the Gaia Blizzard, vaporizing Mezard entirely. Psycho Mezard 'Generation I' A is the evolved stage of Mezard which first appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 13. KCB received a call from a young boy that his village became zombies and went to investigate. XIG was also interested in this village after observing a small riot with a sign saying Moon Valley. Not far behind either faction was Hiroya. When KCB got a flat tire and two of them went to interview the locals the zombified people quickly ambushed the camera man. Now KCB's simply fled camera man while the zombies tried to use the same cell phone trick to turn his former comrades into zombies as well, but escaped back to the news van. The zombies, now referred to as Puppet People, quickly caught up to the duo and the chase continued. Before long only the reporter was left, but Hiroya showed up just in time, but came for his own reasons. With the three KCB crewmen scattered it was up XIG, unknowing what exactly was happening, to restore order. The young boy that called and one of the crewman managed to signal an SOS and Gamu saw it in his fighter. Before anything could be done Psycho Mezard revealed his Wave form and attacked the fighter. Like before a special wave brought the Wave Lifeforms together and a Side Winder was enough to set the Wave Lifeform in flames. After a few of Psycho Mezard's stomach blasts Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia. Gaia was too much for the alien kaiju in close quarters, but Psycho Mezard quickly gained the upper hand once he was using ram attacks in mid air. Mezard quickly used a sneak attack with his extending electric arms and began to shock Gaia until the KCB reporter shot him in the neck with a normal pistol. Just as he was about to retaliate Ultraman Agul appeared and stopped the blasts during his transformation. Agul was too much for the creature and after being tosses around he finished it with a Photon Crusher. The Puppet People quickly returned to normal. 'Generation II' is another evolved Mezard that appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 19. Atsuko kept having strange visions about a carousel with her childhood doll, Lilia, as a real person. Once a wormhole with a new Psycho Mezard reared his head Team Lightning was sent in action. Before Team Lightning could do anything Atsuko began to hallucinate about her visions again and the wormhole released some sort of golden spores that slowed down Team Lightning's flight and made them incapable of firing, forcing them to retreat. The wormhole closed shortly after. As Kaijo tried to find out what was wrong with Atsuko XIG was trying to see where the wormhole would appear next. Later that night Team Falcon was launched and XIG managed to track down Psycho Mezard's energy to a theme park. A new wormhole turned out to reveal a Wave Lifeforms that was quickly shot down and formed into Psycho Mezard. As XIG and Psycho Mezard went at it the face on Psycho Mezard's stomach kept keeping Atsuko and Kaijo at bay, but their spirits were too much for the illusion to take hold as they soon broke free of the illusion prison as well as a poor woman controlled by the turtle-like monster. Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and try as he might Psycho Mezard was of no match for the hero's power and was blown to pieces by the Quantum Stream. Trivia *The face on this Psycho Mezard uses Zelganoid's roars from Ultraman Dyna. Queen Mezard , the leader and source of all past Mezards and Wave Life-forms. First appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 37. ]] Queen Mezard decided to conquer Earth herself after the first three miserably failed. She brainwashed men on Earth and had them create a wormhole for her to unleash her powers on Earth. After taking over KCB News building Queen Mezard's Wave Lifeforms were found by XIG and shot down. At the same time Queen Mezard created a hallucination on Hiroya in the form of his dead friend/co-worker, but Hiroya came to his senses and shot the imposter. As Queen Mezard tried to take over KCB's computers Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and found Queen Mezard's true form in her Super dimension. After Queen Mezard used lightning bolts she used her hallucinate abilities to create a second Imitation Agul: Shadow Agul, claiming it to be the cries of the innocent monsters destroyed by the underground driller missiles. As the two were fighting XIG released a special missile that not only destroyed Shadow Agul, but weakened Queen Mezard to where Gaia used a red version of the Liquidator to blow her up, ending the Mezard terror for good. Trivia *Queen Mezard was voiced by Makiko Kuno, the actress who played Kyoko Inamori. Tiga, Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia novel: The Adventure in Hyperspace A Psycho Mezard was among the monster kidnapped by Charija for his business and launched as vanguards for the Red Sphere. It engaged against Ultraman Tiga in aerial combat and destroyed once colliding with Chaos Jirak, both being the receiving end of Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bullet and Dyna's Garnate Bomber. Trivia *Charija mentioned that he obtain Psycho Mezard from the world where a red and blue Ultramen were at odds with each other. This implies that Psycho Mezard may have been abducted during its fight with the two Ultras or another breed was captured. *This novel established Psycho Mezard as a flying monster, despite their Wave Lifeform modes being the only ones capable of doing so in the series. Data is the larva-like stage of the Mezards. All Mezards, with the exception of Queen Mezard, first appear as Primal Mezard and then evolve after being shot out of the sky by XIG. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Primal Mezards can fly at low speeds. *Ghost Mode: Primal Mezards can become like ghosts, allowing them to teleport, phase through projectiles, and dissolve cities into sand. *Tentacle Explosions: Primal Mezards can create explosions from under their tentacles. *Energy Blasts: From the tops of their heads, Primal Mezards can fire purple energy blasts. *Evolve: Primal Mezards can evolve into Mezards should their intangible forms be compromised. :;Weakness When the waves they ride on are disrupted, the Primal Mezard becomes fully tangible. It is extremely flammable and susceptible to XIG's weapons, with a few shots, it burns and falls. PrimalMezardDestruction.gif|Primal Mezard destroying a city PrimalMezardIntangibility.gif|Intangibility PrimalMezardTeleport.gif|Teleportation PrimalMezardBlasts.gif|Energy Blasts PrimalMezardEvolve.gif|Evolve - Mezard= Mezard is the first stage of the Primal Mezard and the first one to arrive on Earth. :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems :;Powers and Weapons *Wave Revert: Mezard can revert itself into Wave Lifeforms at will. *Energy Blasts: Mezard can fire purple energy blasts from the center of its back or from its mouth. *Electrical Tentacles: Mezard's many tentacles can be electrified with purple lightning when an enemy has been gripped. :;Weakness Like its previous form, Mezards are very flammable. A few shots from XIG gunfire were sufficient to cause explosive results and Gaia's Photon Edge lit it on fire without him needing to weaken it beforehand. MezardBackBlasts.gif|Energy Blasts (Back) MezardMouthBlasts.gif|Energy Blasts (Mouth) MezardShock.gif|Electrical Tentacles - Psycho Mezard= is the evolved stage of Mezard. :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 36,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems :;Powers and Weapons *Mind Control: Psycho Mezard can control hundreds of humans through special frequencies. It can also use them as a shield. This frequency can also turn on electronic devices like car radios on automatically. *Stomach Blasts: Psycho Mezard can fire purple energy blasts from his stomach. *Flight: Mezard can fly at high speeds. *Electric Extension Arms: Phycho Mezard can extend its arms and then shock enemies with them. PsychoMezardMindControl.gif|Mind Control PsychoMezardBlasts.gif|Stomach Blasts PsychoMezardElectric.gif|Electric Extension Arms - Generation II= Psycho Mezard II is another evolved Mezard that arrived on Earth. :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 36,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems :;Powers and Weapons *Wormhole: Psycho Mezard II can create wormholes at will. *Mental Assault: From the face on his stomach Psycho Mezard II can scan the minds of others and use their memories to confuse them between reality and imagination. He can also mind control others like puppets to aid him in doing this. *Gold Spores: Psycho Mezard II can create golden spores that can disrupt machines by slowing them down and making them unable to fire. *Lightning Bolts: Psycho Mezard II can launch blue lightning bolts from his mouth. However, they are rather weak as they could not destroy a plane. Psycho Mezard II Wormhole.gif|Wormhole Psycho Mezard II Gold Spores.gif|Gold Spores Psycho Mezard II Lightning Bolts.gif|Lightning Bolts }} - Queen Mezard= Queen Mezard was the leader and source of all past Mezards and Wave Life-forms. :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: M91 Stellar Systems :;Powers and Weapons *Mind Control: Mezard Queen can mind control humans to do her bidding. She can also take control of devices like phones and computers to make the mind control easier. *Hallucinations: Mezard Queen can cause hallucinations based on beings the victim knows in order to control them or fight them. *Whips: Mezard Queen has large whips for arms ideal to bash enemies. *Lightning Bolts: In her own dimension Mezard Queen can conjure blue lightning bolts to stun enemies. Queen Mezard Mind Control.png|Mind Control Queen Mezard Kyoko Inamori.png|Hallucination (Kyoko Inamori) Queen Mezard Ultraman Agul.png|Hallucination (Ultraman Agul) Queen Mezard Lightning Bolts.gif|Lightning Bolts }} Gallery Mezard_primary.png|Primal Mezard Mezard_primary_revealed.png|Primal Mezard's location being revealed Mezard_l.jpg Mezard_II.png Mezard_I.png Mezard vs Gaia.png Mezard_v_Gaia.png Mezard_psyco_I.png|Psyco Mezard Gaia vs Psycho Mezard.jpg Agul vs Psycho Mezard.png Gaia vs Psycho Mezard ll.png Mezard_Queen.png|Queen Mezard 7467c6be4e77fe275ec290a5ac4fe75f.jpg Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju